


7 minutes in heaven - romano

by Rowdyruffboyz



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowdyruffboyz/pseuds/Rowdyruffboyz





	7 minutes in heaven - romano

**you were sitting quietly bored in the meeting room just watching everyone talking you kept looking at Romano and blushing "you know you should tell him that ya like him" your best friend Hungary said smiling,you giggled and nodded..**

after the meeting and everyone was at the party just chatting you went over to Romano but you had to wait cause he was shouting at Italy. you stood there waiting then left to go get a drink.you then looked around but couldn't see him "oh man  where is he"you thought.you decided to walk around and talk to people.

later on Russia shouted "7 minutes in heaven game"and at that you froze you hated that game and you didn't know who you would get so you walked away trying not to be seen but you got seen by Italy so you had to join in.

**7 minutes in heaven**

**You sat there in the circle while the bottle went round and round you sighed of boredom then the bottle landed on Romano then it spun again then it landed on you "wooh dude it's Romano and ______ wooh" america shouted of course he was drunk.you then got up and followed Romano into the closet.**

You sat down in the corner and sat quietly "why you so quiet"he said "oh i guess i have nothing to say really"you sighed "ok i don't care either way"he said coldly but you didn't say anything after that you then got but only to be pushed against the wall "w-what y-you d-doing"you stuttered "having a bit of fun" Romano smirked..

He started to kiss your neck you moan slightly he went down to your collarbone and lifts your top up and pushes you to the ground "ti amo"he whispers before roughly pressing his lips on yours you moan at the feeling then america opens the door "times up dudes"he shouts even more drunk "come to my house later"Romano whispered into your ear and you both leave the closet and later on you go to his house and he takes you to his room.  

**little fun in the bedroom**

**he pushes you onto his bed and strips you and he starts kissing you down your body you moan.he then goes up your body and licks your neck then you feel his had playing with you slit you moan loudly trying to be quiet Romano leans over you and kisses you on the lips and you kiss back you felt him smirk in the kiss then you felt one finger inside of you a shiver went down your spine at the feeling you moan again then two fingers and  he he thrust them in faster and faster then three fingers "don't cum yet"he smirked.he starts unzipping his pants and pulls his underwear down and puts the tip of his member at your entrance.then you feel it slowly go in then he starts thrusting in and out getting faster and faster and you moan at pleasure and pain "you like this don't you"he said while smirking "hhmmm"was all you could say as he thrusts he kisses down your neck aswell. After awhile you both cum and lie on the bed panting and then both fell asleep**


End file.
